


mirror mirror

by goukyorin (sashimisusie)



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimisusie/pseuds/goukyorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are more similar than not. Whether he chooses to acknowledge that is entirely up to his state of mind.<br/>High and low chaos Corvo and Daud in the Flooded District mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a kind of mercy [low chaos, clean hands, forgiveness, gen]

**Author's Note:**

> Low chaos, done for a fill on the kmeme.

The constant forward movement towards has kept Corvo from dwelling on a lot of things.

He doesn’t think about the last six months ( _it has gone and passed_ ), doesn’t look at the scars hidden under his uniform. He does not let his mind wander about the familiar ring to the Heart’s disembodied voice. The Outsider has given him magic but that does not mean he can change the past.

Corvo doesn’t think about Daud at all.

He knows that he should hate the man. He should want to stab his clean, sharp sword through his body and leave him crumpled on the broken floor.

Daud wants to die. Corvo can tell from the way he fights, desperation in the swing of the blade. He throws taunts at him like crossbow bolts, striking true and cutting deep with each hit.

A man dead in the ruins of a dying city and an empress dead are not much different. He is not much different from Daud, but he is not an assassin (w _ill never be an assassin no matter what they choose to call him_ ). Corvo doesn't want his blood on his hands, doesn't want the burden of a life cut short because he couldn’t hold back.

He stays his hand, sword edge landing on bone rather than in between. In that moment, Daud disappears in a shattering of pale light and watery shadow.

*  
“I ask for my life,” Daud says. His voice is steady despite the blood seeping through his fingers.

He does not resist when Corvo tilts his chin up. A quick cut here and it would be over, swift and bloody like her death. His sword is very sharp and he is efficient, if not merciful.

Daud's pulse flutters under his fingers. He wants death, takes in regret like a drowning man inhales water. Corvo will not give it to him.

“I forgive you.”

He breathes the words into his mouth, presses Daud's lips against his own. He hears a surprised hitch of breath and vanishes in a dissonant whisper before the other man can reach for him.

This is not kindness. It is merely a chance for something else.


	2. another kind of mercy (Daud and Corvo) [high chaos]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daud has many regrets. Unfortunately for him, Corvo is forgiving.  
> The high chaos scenario of a prompt on the Dishonored kmeme. There's nothing kinky at all here.

Daud does not glorify his work.

He is an assassin, as plain and simple as that could have been. But as life would have it, it wasn't so simple in the end, when a little girl started screaming for her mother and he found himself wondering what went wrong.

Regret. Guilt. A wrong turn made unnoticed. These are not things that he has thought about for a very long time.

Inside his head is not where he wants to be. It is not a place that he would want anyone else to be in, either.

But Corvo, Corvo. He leaps forward with the rage of a feral creature set loose, snapping at the heels of his enemies with sharp teeth, honed instinct and the delusion of justice at his back.

Corvo can keep his delusions if it helps him sleep at night. If he even sleeps at all. Daud has been close enough to madness, drank deeply enough from the Outsider’s outstretched palm to know about the things that exist where nothing should.

Daud cannot afford to be distracted these thoughts.

*

"I ask for my life," Daud says. He does not expect Corvo to spare him.

When Corvo pulls off the mask with a slow and deliberate sweep, the look in his eyes is hungry and the smile that snakes across his face is cruel. This is not the same man Daud left behind, crumpled and despairing by a dying empress.

"You want me to spare you? Do you think dying will be penance enough?"

It hurts to move.

Corvo's hand is tight on his neck, fingernails digging into his skin hard enough to mark. "You should know better than I, that only the undeserving die early.”

"You're lucky, Daud. I haven't got the time to deal with you so I have one surprise for you," he says and there is a strange sound of delight in his voice. "Your life."

A cruel beast plays with its prey. This is not a mercy.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the choices we've made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599463) by [goukyorin (sashimisusie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimisusie/pseuds/goukyorin)




End file.
